


【吕归尘x萧炎】长相思

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: “我的心已经丢失很久了。”
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 7





	【吕归尘x萧炎】长相思

萧炎总以吕归尘身体不好为由阻止别人灌他酒，自己却喝得很欢，于是那天晚上青阳王回到金帐就收获了一个醉醺醺扑上来的年轻人，一边打着酒嗝一边喊，阿苏勒！我、嗝，我要骑马！  
跟醉鬼是没有道理可以讲的，贤明如青阳王也只能好言相劝，现在很晚了，大家都要休息，明天再去好不好。  
不行！萧炎抓住他的手腕就往外拖，亢奋之下完全没有留力，烙下指印红痕，他开心地说，就要现在！  
那还有什么办法呢，吕归尘只来得及抓了件架子上披开的外套，就被一气拖出了帐篷。

秋气慑人，草原入夜寒冷，萧炎又喝多了酒，吕归尘只能跟他共乘一骑，免得他半路摔断脖子。萧炎也不肯穿他拿的衣物，还振振有词，你抱紧一点我就不冷了！  
吕归尘没奈何，一手控住缰绳，一手揽住他的腰，双腿一夹，催着火云跑动起来。

夜风冷厉，似乎刮得萧炎又清醒了些，他把脸埋在赤红的鬃毛中，吃吃发笑，吕归尘问他笑什么，他便侧过脸，眼光如霜化水，在吕归尘脸上淌过一轮，流下明利的甜冽；  
有人问我，是不是你的大阏氏。  
吕归尘不禁好奇，那你怎么回答？  
我怎么回答，萧炎重复了一遍，他原本伏在马背上，好似被懒怠抽了骨头，此时却直起腰来，一个劲儿往吕归尘怀里靠，青阳王未着软甲，于是他们只隔着薄薄一层衣袍，肉贴肉,骨挨骨，密不透风地挤做一团，连头发丝也插不进去。  
萧炎覆住吕归尘揽紧他腰的手，口气促狭，我告诉他们，你才是我的大阏氏。  
吕归尘愣了一下，闷闷地笑了起来，他素来多病，体温较凉，萧炎却身上滚热，抱着他仿佛抱着一个火炉，四下无人，吕归尘便也在他耳廓上留下轻轻一吻，说，那也可以。

我说什么都可以，萧炎长长叹出一口气，阿苏勒，做大君不好像你这样的。  
为什么，吕归尘饶有兴致地反问，他们跑得远，深入草原，万千星子在头上闪闪欲坠，天地广阔，犹如逆旅。  
因为，你就会变成一个昏君，萧炎煞有介事地说，为了讨我的欢心，罢贤弃能、酒池肉林、烽火戏诸侯……啊，那我会很不好意思的。  
吕归尘忍俊不禁，却也哭笑不得，道，没想到你对我还有这样的期待。见他开怀，萧炎也颇自得，一边揉捏青阳王苍白的手指，一边继续东拉西扯，逗青阳王开心。  
嗅着萧炎发肤中弥漫出的淡淡酒气，混合着体温和一点草药的清香，吕归尘胸中一热，突然起了玩心，青阳大君富有北陆，然而他的枕边人什么也没有跟他要过，于是吕归尘柔声问他，你有什么想要的东西吗？他少时寄居南淮，和旧友混迹街市，也颇听过一些冶艳浮华的戏文，学着一本正经道，我也不能枉担了虚名。

萧炎吃了一惊，没想到素来自持的青阳王也跟着他胡闹，随后便放声大笑起来，完了，阿苏勒！你完了！他笑得快要喘不上气，眉飞色舞道，昏君石锤！你要被清君侧了！  
笑闹声惊起枭鸟振羽，马嘶兽逃，在那些繁杂响动中，萧炎问，真的什么都可以吗？  
只要我有，什么都可以，青阳王郑重许诺。  
好，萧炎道，然而下一瞬间，他却收敛了眉宇间的灿烂，紧紧盯着吕归尘，神色庄重而严峻，好像之前所有都是为了这一刻。  
那我只要一样东西。  
什么？  
你的心，他说，脸上没有一丝波澜，眼神却炽热得仿佛某种东西在瞳孔深处熊熊燃烧，比战火还要残酷，比鲜血还要艳丽，他重复道，我只想要你的心。

长久的沉默里，欲望蒸腾出足以擂响青铜战鼓的心跳，终于萧炎迫不及待地吻了上来，野蛮凶暴，充满着索取和占有的狂气，他几乎要捏碎吕归尘的肩膀，而后者没有挣扎，控着马渐渐停下，但萧炎只是吻他，全心全意，不管不顾，全靠吕归尘收紧手臂挽住他，才没有摔下马去。

可以吗，可以吗，潮湿的搅动声已然全都化作暧昧的喘息，萧炎没有说话，灼灼发亮的眼光却将一切情愫都坦诚殆尽，然而吕归尘只是将手指插进他漆黑的头发，用自己的额头贴上他汗津津的额头，轻声回答，我也很想把它给你。

可是，我的心已经丢失很久了。

【完】

长相思，摧心肝。唐·李白


End file.
